fantasiaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Arashi (Country)
Arashi is a nation in Jinsei No Tochi that occupies the western penninsula of Tolga. It is mostly tundra, with boreal areas in the south.The capital of Arashi is located in Boreas. Geography Bordering Elnia on the east, Arashi covers the entire western peninsula of Tolga, which extends north near Kygo. Arashi's geography is mostly similar to Nordlund's, though with far less elevation allowing for more tundra, boreal and forested zones. The few mountains that there are are trespassed very seldom by Arashi, though many explorers do dare to traverse them. The southern regions have many lakes, and they are more similar to Elnia's geography. Arashi, being just north of the equator is affected by seasons, which are not so severe as they are mild, in that they swing from extreme cold to slight warm in the summer. Because Jinsei No Tochi is at a very slight tilt, most countries are affected very little by seasons. Arashi is prone to earthquakes occasionaly, though the tsunami's of Yui Lon and Hohim are very rare. Culture Arashi feel a deep cultural connection to their nation, and refuse to leave seeing as many of their cities are tunneled underground, as well as their deepest secrets held there. The Arashi No Maho refers to not only the storm, but also the Arashi themselves. They believe themselves to be descendants of the storm, and while it is not a specific deity they believe in they do attribute a supernatural aspect to the storm. Very little grows in Arashi, contributing to their most necessary trade with the Kygo. Arashi do farm animals, and have some agriculture but when not in the summer they are forced to trade. This contributes to the Arashi's low population, as much of the Arashi population dies off in the winter. It is perhhaps a mark of true perseverance that the arashi have lived this wrong. The most commonly consumed animal is the Arku, which is similar to Earth's cow. Arashi do have an appreciation for foreign food, which they consider to be incredibly valuable. Sake is made in Arashi, and is a bittersweet respite from the Arashi's difficult lives. Arashi's most abundant resource is their ore, as well as lumber. They do not feel happy about being forced to desecrate their homeland but realize they must do this to survive the eternal winter. People in Arashi travel frequently on Dragons, moreso than the Karnir or even Hohim, though they also ride horses. Caravans are common, that ship people and goods west and east across Arashi. Arashi has only one unnatural border, which is the border between Arashi and Elnia. Both sides have set up outposts here, but they are rarely maintaned and criminals often flee across this border to escape punishment from either country. The main place where Arashi live in abundance is their cities, which provide shelter from the cold and oftentimes can support an entire Arashi inside it's walls from birth to death. Boreas is the most populous. Most Arashi are very strongly connected to their culture's heritage, with many oral traditions and stories being passed down through families. Arashi revere magic and hunting above all else, and the old legends of Okami and the Mao Kar fascinate them. The legend of Okami is perhaps the oldest and most widespread tale in all of Arashi, and while for some Arashi Okami is a religious figure he is mostly regarded is a hero for bringing the Kami No Maho and destroying the Dark Kami. They despise Raiden, who destroyed much of Jinsei No Tochi. Part of this same tale are Erika and Apollo, who they also revere and keep much lore on the story. Apollo for them represents an incarnation of Okami, though Apollo is dead now. He never wielded the Kami No Maho but by using his body Okami could give it to Erika. This tale gives them hope, as they know Okami is still out there and will one day end the eternal winter. The Arashi look towards the future, though they know times are bleak as of now. The Arashi are the dominant race on Kygo and Arashi, though there are some Nords and Tolgans. Most Tolgans live in Elnia but some have emigrated to Arashi. The Arashi themselves are split into two groups: Maho no Arashi and Ryoshi. The Maho no Arashi represent magic-users and scholars , those that spend most of their time or even their entire lives in cities. Ryoshi are the hunters, those that hold the most similarities with the Mao Kar in their lifestyle. Ryoshi are more often religious, and aim to preserve the legends of the Five Sages and Okami. The Kami no Maho is but a legend for Ryoshi, but most Maho no Arashi know it to exist. Ryoshi are seldom well-educated, though many have risen to positions of power especially in nations outside of Arashi. Ryoshi and Maho no Arashi use the same language, Nyushoku-sha, though only due to the Karnir occupation. Ryoshi and Maho no Arashi generally get along well, though some Ryoshi dislike the Maho no Arashi purely from a lack of understanding. Some Ryoshi are allied with Garlax, though Garlax has faded somewhat since the death of their leader. Arashi generally have large families, often with 7 or 8 pups that all most battle for attention. This leads to interesting family dynamics, with especially Ryoshi Arashi fighting for resources and their parent's attention. A hierarchical chain usually forms, where some children are taught the skills they need to survive first and the others must learn from them. Marriages generally do not exist, though Arashi still form monagomous relationships. Very little is done when a parent leaves a family, as no child support laws are in place. Children are mostly attached to their mothers, leaving Ryoshi fathers to hunt for food while mothers take care of the children. Both of these roles will be taken on if one parent leaves. Family names are not very important, but in the case of city-dwelling Arashi it can elevate one's social status if your name is that of an original Mao Kar. For instance, Okami is a surname, for those that are descended from Okami. A name could be Yuki-Okami, meaning Snow who is a descendant of Okami. In this way Arashi develop their names. Orphans are uncommon, though if both parents die the litter will often stick together, most likely leading to a familial criminal gang or group of bandits. As Arashi see mostly in gray, color is not very important to them, though they view snow and winter, as well as the storm as a sacred symbol. When Arashi get into a fight, they will often fight to the death using no weapons or armor, in sacred Mao Kar tradition. It is for this reason many see Arashi as savages, though this is just one aspect of their culture. The Arashi coming-of-age usually happens around age 2 for females and age 3 for males, though some variation occurs. This is a sacred rite in Arashi culture, generally demonstrated by the Arashi coming of age going on it's first hunt alone and coming back with a kill that can feed itself and it's whole litter. Any Ryoshi Arashi that cannot complete this task are viewed as inferior, though it is an uncommon occurence as Ryoshi are raised with this skill in their reportior. Arashi have very little free time, though Maho no Arashi generally have more. Free time is spent recounting stories, enjoying feasts, or exploring. Arashi want to discover as much about their home as possible, and thus most Arashi have a great sense of navigation and direction. Society for Arashi is not segregated, unless they are living in other nations such as Samuris. The only social classes are that of the Maho no Arashi and the Ryoshi. Discrimination based on race almost never occurs, and is widely shunned. Arashi are very codependent, though they know how to fend for themselves. Community is very important for Ryoshi, especially now that the eternal winter is a threat.